


LionTrust Dragon Fic 2

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Series: LionTrust Dragon Verse [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Garona is a dragon, M/M, Medivh has/had a bit of a dragon fetish, khadgar is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Medivh, could you get some blankets and pillows?”</p><p>“Why do you need blankets and pillows?” Llane asked, still watching the odd sight in front of him.</p><p>“For the nest,” Medivh said quietly.</p><p>“Nest? What nest? What is going on?”</p><p>Medivh gave one of his somewhat mischievous smiles, “It appears my son has decided that here is where he is going to lay his eggs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Dragon Fic 2

Llane gave a pleased smile when Medivh, along with Lothar and Khadgar, teleported into the throne room of Stormwind Castle. Khadgar quickly hurried out of the room, leaving the three old friends alone. As of late Llane had been a bit worried due to some troubling sightings in the area surrounding Stormwind. For over a year now, off and on, a pair of dragons had been spotted in the skies. One was green, the other blue. Sometimes only one of them was seen in the sky, sometimes it was both of them together.

Llane knew the basics of dragons, that they tended to avoid non-dragons, that they tended to stay clear of dragons who were not the same color, the same breed as themselves, that they had some confusing mating practices. Llane also knew that Medivh had more knowledge of dragons than anyone he had ever met, that the Guardian had spent some time living with dragons in his younger days.

“Medivh, I’m glad you’re here. There is something important I need to discuss with you.” Before Llane could explain the screams started.

Lothar, Medivh, and Llane made their way towards where the screams had come from, watching the panicked faces of people rushing out of the Great Library of Stormwind. “Dragon, in the middle of the library,” a woman said, running past them.

Llane, Medivh, and Lothar slowly made their way into the now deserted, save for themselves and the apparent dragon, library. Tables were moved out of the center of the space, and there, turning in small circles was the dragon, looking as if it was trying to get comfortable.

“You’d have to pick the Library of all places, wouldn’t you?” Lothar said, shaking his head fondly as he approached the dragon, who Llane could see was giving him a pained, yet apologetic look.

Llane was stunned when Lothar reached his hand out, gently running it over the dragon’s face, before leaning close and placing a kiss on it’s forehead.

“Medivh, could you get some blankets and pillows?”

“Why do you need blankets and pillows?” Llane asked, still watching the odd sight in front of him.

“For the nest,” Medivh said quietly.

“Nest? What nest? What is going on?”

Medivh gave one of his somewhat mischievous smiles, “It appears my son has decided that here is where he is going to lay his eggs.”

“Your son? Wait? Medivh!” Llane followed Medivh out the library, demanding the Guardian explain himself.

Lothar ran his hand once more over Khadgar’s head, running his hand up one of the dragon’s horns.

“Stop that,” Khadgar huffed, his voice so different in this form, yet at the same time obviously Khadgar.

Lothar leaned against Khadgar, giving the dragon a kiss on the forehead, “Close huh?”

“Yes,” the word sounded pained, and Khadgar moved once more, circling the room, trying to find just the right spot to lay his clutch.

-

Garona had seen the people running from the direction of the library, heard their nervous whispers and shouts of “dragon” and decided to go an investigate. As far as she knew there was only one other dragon currently in Stormwind, and he wouldn’t just change into his dragon form in the city, not unless he had a damn good reason to do so.

She raced towards the library, not for the first time wondering why she had allowed herself to conceive as a human would, with the nine month pregnancy and all the other related nonsense, instead of just laying a clutch. Then she saw Callan, moving through the crowds swiftly, not running, but at the same time moving briskly. Seeing his face reminded her, and she put her hand onto her swollen abdomen, pushing through the milling crowd.

-

Medivh didn’t answer any of Llane’s questions, too intent on collecting blankets and pillows for Khadgar to make a nest out of. They were soon joined by Taria, who had heard the panicked voices of her people and had come to see if there was anything she could do to assist. Medivh placed some of his collected items onto her arms, telling her that she needed to bring them to Lothar in the library.

Medivh, Llane, and Taria arrived at the library at roughly the same time as Callan and Garona. Garona was the first to enter, staring at the sight of her younger brother curled up in his dragon form in the center of the large building. She could see the eggs he was protecting and understood just why he had taken this form, even somewhat understanding why he had chosen the library.

“Where’s Lothar?” Llane asked, not seeing the other man and instantly fearing the worst had happened.

“Over here,” Lothar said, his voice coming from the other side of Khadgar.

They approached, and Khadgar hissed, “Stay back.”

Llane, Taria, and Callan were all shocked at hearing Khadgar’s voice coming from the dragon.

Medivh sighed, “Can Lothar come and get the blankets and pillows at least?”

Khadgar shook his large head, eyes moving to Garona and Taria, “They can bring them. No males. And no touching my eggs.”

Llane spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice neutral and reasonable, “If you don’t want males near your eggs, maybe Lothar should come over here and join us.”

Medivh rolled his eyes, leaning close to Llane to whisper, “The only male Khadgar is going to allow anywhere near his eggs right now is their father.” He watched, with a growing smirk, as Llane comprehended what he meant.

“You mean that Lothar is…?”

Medivh just nodded, smiling enigmatically.

Taria and Garona drew close, and Lothar took the offered bed linens with a thankful grin. He began making a mound with them, large enough to hold two adult humans and all five of the eggs. Taria accidentally got too close to the eggs and Khadgar hissed at her, shoving her lightly back with one large, clawed hand, though Taria saw that he had tucked the claw under so that it would not be a danger to her. Garona on the other hand purposely went over to the eggs, running her hand lovingly over one of them.

Khadgar huffed, “Mine. You want eggs, you lay your own.”

Taria gasped at Khadgar’s words. She looked at Garona, her nephew’s wife, the daughter of one of her brother’s and husband’s oldest friends. Taria had known that Garona was only half-human, but she had assumed that the woman was half-orc. Obviously that wasn’t the case, and the half-human/half-orc appearance she wore was one she had chosen for herself.

“Maybe when this little one is a few years old,” Garona said with a wistful smile, running her hand over her pregnant belly.

Khadgar chuckled, the sound echoing off the walls. The he changed, shrinking down from his enormous dragon form to his halfway in between appearance. He gently picked up one of the eggs, carrying it over to the nest of soft material Lothar had built for him. He set it down gently, nudging Lothar to go and collect the next one. They repeated this process until all five of the eggs were secure in the nest. Khadgar smiled tiredly, curling up on the blankets around his eggs, pulling Lothar down to join him.

Lothar pulled Khadgar into his arms and just held him, knowing that the other man was exhausted. Finally he whispered, “How long until they hatch?”

Khadgar shrugged, an embarrassed look on his face, “I’m not sure.”

“If they are anything like your sister or you then these little ones will be out of their shells in about 4 months,” Medivh said, as if he hadn’t been eavesdropping on their conversation. He gave both Khadgar and Garona a smile before continuing, “But if they are like the rest of your clutches then, up to a year.”

“I cannot allow the Great Library of Stormwind to be out of use for that long,” Llane said running a hand over his face.

“In about a week he’ll be able, well willing at least, to move his nest,” Garona said quietly. “But for right now this is where it needs to stay, while the shells thicken more.”

Lothar and Khadgar shared a look, Khadgar nodding, “When we can move them, we’re planning on taking them to Karazhan. They’ll be better protected there,” Lothar said.

“And being surrounded by all that magic will make them stronger, and more likely to be skilled in the arts,” Khadgar finished.

“You two are going to leave me with whelpsitting duties, aren’t you?” Medivh asked, faking a scandalized look on his face.

“If you didn’t want to watch a bunch of part-dragon grand-babies then you shouldn’t have spent most of your youth fornicating with dragons, Dad,” Khadgar said with an amused grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Garona said, equally amused, “this little one will be born in a more mortal looking form, so you will have plenty of babysitting to do as well.”

“You two are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Khadgar and Garona said almost in perfect unison.

“Now shoo,” Lothar said, motioning for the others to leave, “Khadgar is tired and you all standing around talking to him isn’t helping.”

The others slowly started walking out of the library, Llane looking over his shoulder to say, “I’ll post guards out front so no one bothers you.”

Khadgar nuzzled the side of Lothar’s neck, finally fully changing back into his human form. He relaxed in his lover’s embrace, smiling at the sight of their babies safely nestled in next to them. He felt a peace wash over him, and knew without a doubt that no matter what happened Lothar would be at his side.

  


  



End file.
